Cryptic
by EclecticRegard
Summary: Behind closed doors, two men discover what it means to be truly loved, even if it is by another man. Male-Male pairing.


_Well, this came to mind quite suddenly. I'm sure I'm the only person that can see this pairing, but.. oh well. Hope you enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER****:** I only own the story/plot. "Desperate Housewives" belongs to Marc Cherry and whoever else owns it.

WARNING: This contains slash, as in a male-male pairing. If you don't like, don't read. Thank you kindly.

**Cryptic**

He hadn't expected it, he really hadn't. He supposed he should have been able to gather a few hints the night he and Mike sat out on Mike's front porch, drinking beer and talking. Mike had confessed that he was unhappy. All he'd ever wanted was somebody that was sweet, kind, and understood him -- like Tom. The younger man had merely patted Mike on the shoulder, telling him he'd find the right person someday.

And now there they were, standing in Mike's garage. The older man suddenly seemed to tower over Tom, the musky scent of his cologne making it difficult for Tom to comprehend what was going on.

A rough, calloused palm cupped the smaller man's chin, tilting his head backwards so that brown orbs met stormy-gray ones.

"Tom." Mike's voice was strong even when he spoke quietly.

"Mike.. I'm _married_." Tom gave a slight chuckle, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Is that the only reason?"

"I.. I don't know! You suddenly spring this on me and expect me to--" Suddenly, Mike's lips were pressing against Tom's. As much as he knew he should, Tom didn't fight it. Instead, his hands slowly snaked up Mike's biceps, holding fast as Mike slipped his arms around his waist.

Mike's tongue pressed gently against Tom's firmly closed lips, wanting so badly to taste the man that he'd been pining over for so long. Tom whimpered in response, parting his lips but a little. The older man took this as an invitation, slowly entering the offered mouth.

Tom gasped slightly as their tongues met, jerking back. He blinked several times, trying to ward off the dizzyness that had begun to wash over him.

Mike kept his hold on Tom, pulling back to look into confused brown eyes, "Tom..?"

"Mike.. just what is this?" Tom asked softly.

"What d'you mean?"

"Are you just looking for a quick fuck because you're lonely?"

"No, of course not!" Mike frowned, caressing Tom's cheek, "Listen, I know you have Lynette and I have Susan, but.. they don't really make us happy. I've seen you around Lynette. She just.. sucks the life out of you, Tommy."

Tom blinked dimly, ".. Did you just call me 'Tommy'?"

"Yes, I did. And I won't take it back. You deserve to be happy, with somebody who treats you with even one ounce of respect. I've heard the way she talks to you, like you're stupid and insignificant."

"Wh-What about you and Susan?"

"It's kinda hard to be attracted to somebody with the attention span and brains of a goldfish, Tommy."

At that, the slighter man gave a small laugh. He stopped, however, when he saw Mike watching him with a warm smile. "What're you staring at..?"

"You. You look so damn beautiful when you laugh."

"Shut up."

They stood in silence, Tom thinking things over and Mike waiting patiently. Finally, Tom spoke again.

".. I'm kinda clumsy, like Susan."

"It's cute when _you_ do klutzy things."

"And I'm not exactly in as good of shape as you."

"If I wanted to love somebody as fit as me, I'd just buy a mirror."

"I.. I don't want anybody to find out. Not until I figure out exactly what this all is." Tom frowned.

Mike thought for a moment before nodding, "Sounds fair enough, so long as you actually give me a chance."

"I will. But, you'll need to slow things down a bit. I've never.. y'know, with a guy before."

"And that just makes you all the more appealing, Tommy." Mike leaned down again, this time kissing Tom's cheek.

-----

A few weeks passed since Mike and Tom's meeting in the garage. Due to their schedules, they usually spent their late mornings together, mostly talking and getting to know one another. Every now and then there would be some light touching and kissing, even whisperings of sweet nothings in each other's ears.

Tom honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy. Mike was caring and attentive. He didn't shoot down any of Tom's thoughts or opinions, rather listened to them and gave his own positive or constructive feedback. He was always looking for signs that Tom was growing uncomfortable, so he could stop before it was too late.

Much to Mike's delight, Tom hardly ever seemed terribly uncomfortable. If anything, his shy behavior and curiousity made it difficult for Mike to not just ravish him.

Of course, not everything went so smoothly. There had been a few close-calls, usually Lynette coming back because she'd forgotten something important for her most current project.

She would always smile at the two men, quickly slipping in and back out to give them their 'guy time'. He might have been spending a great deal of time with their newest neighbor, but so far it was the most mild thing he'd gone through during his mid-life crisis. She supposed she should be grateful that Mike was keeping her husband company rather than some bimbo he might be cheating on her with.

After each occurence, Tom would leap to his feet the moment he heard Lynette driving off, immediately going off about how it was a 'sign that they should stop'. Mike would sit on the couch, calmly watching the younger man pace back and forth in the living room. When he'd finally stop, Mike would stand and step up behind him, wrapping his arms around Tom in a warm hug.

His chin would rest on Tom's shoulders, as he softly whispered, "Calm down, Tommy. You know we can stop any time you want to."

Tom would always shake his head, sighing, "I-I don't want to stop.."

"Okay then." Mike would gently nibble Tom's earlobe, resisting the urge to grin when he felt Tom's knees starting to buckle.

-----

Summer and Fall came and went on Wisteria Lane. Snow was beginning to cover every yard. The house and lawn decorations were being put up each evening, making the entire street seem like some sort of Winter Wonderland.

One cold November evening, Mike showed up on the Scavo's doorstep. He proposed he and Tom go find and cut trees down for both houses, eliciting delighted shouts from the Scavo children.

With a quick kiss to Lynette's cheek, Tom left his warm, chaotic home in favor of following Mike out to a promised cold, enjoyable night.

They climbed into Mike's truck, driving down the street. The older man couldn't help but smile as he watched Tom looking intently at all of the holiday decorations.

Finally, Tom felt Mike's gaze upon him and turned to face him, ".. Wh-What?"

"You look cute with your cheeks flushed from the cold, staring in awe at the colorful decorations." Mike's lips twitched upwards.

"I-Idiot.." His cheeks flushed even more as he turned to look away shyly.

The rest of their car ride was spent in comfortable silence. They eventually parked in a clearing on the side of the road.

"So.. are we really going to go out and chop down some trees?"

"Yep. Now move that cute little ass of yours; I can't pick out two trees by myself." Mike grinned as he got out of the vehicle.

Mumbling and thoroughly embarassed, Tom followed.

They walked into the woods, each step making a slight crunching noise in the snow.

"So, what kinda trees are we looking for?"

"Pine."

"No, really? And here I thought we might be looking for apple trees."

Mike laughed, "Man, you're even cute when you're being a sarcastic little turd. C'mon, smarty." He grabbed Tom's hand, leading him further into the woods.

The two men finally arrived at a clearing. It seemed as though somebody might have camped there before; there were a few logs set around a fireplace for seats, there was even a teepee already made.

Tom took in the scene before blinking up at Mike, "You.. planned something?"

"Yep. We've been, ah, 'dating' for a couple've months now and I figured it was time we celebrate." Mike pulled him closer to the fireplace before kneeling down. Pretty soon, a nice warm fire was blazing.

They sat on the same log, huddled close together.

"S-So, you just wanted to bring me out to the freezing cold so I could watch you build a fire?" Tom shivered.

"Partially."

".. What's the other part?"

Without a word, Mike reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. He set it in Tom's hand, smiling softly.

"Uh.. is this.. what I think it is?"

"Open it and find out."

After another moment's thought, Tom cautiously opened the box as though a snake might suddenly leap out from it.

Instead, a shiny silver key rested on the dark violet background.

"A key. .. Please don't say something cheesy like 'it's the key to my heart'." Tom bit his lip, looking into stormy-gray eyes.

"Haha, no, nothing like that. It's actually an extra key to my place."

"Uh.."

"To go along with my proposal." Mike grinned widely, getting down on one knee. Before Tom had the time to properly freak out, Mike said, "I want you to move in with me."

"Oh. .. Ooh. .. _Oh_." Tom's expression went from confused, to happy, to understanding and calm. "Er, Mike.. I have a wife and kids."

"Yeah, I know. You wouldn't be with me if you didn't want out of the marriage. And I live right down the street from your place; it's not like you'd never see your kids."

"Mike--"

"Tommy, I _really_ want you to move in with me. I.. I love you. The thought of waking up in bed without you there next to me breaks my heart everyday."

"M-Mike.."

"We don't have to start having sex, either! Sometimes, just closeness is nice. And--"

"_Mike_!" Tom interrupted, loudly this time.

The older man winced, sighing, ".. Yeah?"

A soft hand reached out to caress Mike's cheek, a gentle smile playing at Tom's lips, "Okay."

"I.. You.. _Really_?"

"If you promise to get my adorable, freezing ass to your truck as soon as possible, I'll do anything you ask of me."

Tom didn't think either man could end up running so quickly in the snow.

-----

That night, Tom snuck out again, this time heading for Mike's house.

He used his brand new key to unlock the front door, slipping inside, shutting the door firmly behind him. Thankfully, he knew the layout of the house well enough to not stub his toe as he headed up to Mike's bedroom.

Tom slowly opened the door once he made it up the stairs and down the hallway. The moonlight shone in through the bedroom window. He could see Mike laying beneath a couple of blankets, breathing lightly.

"Mike..?" Tom called softly; the man hardly stirred. "Mike?" He called, louder this time.

"T-Tom?" Mike asked groggily, rolling over and propping himself up on his elbow.

"Sorry; I wasn't sure if you'd be asleep yet." He tip-toed over to the large bed, sitting next to Mike's prone form.

Mike laid back down, smiling drowsily, "Hey, Tommy.. What'cha doin' here?"

"Well, I figured I should get a feel for what's soon to be our bed." Tom smiled, leaning down. He pressed a kiss to Mike's temple.

"You.. wanna spend the night?"

"Er.. platonically, yeah. I-If you don't mind, that is."

Mike scooted over, lifting up the covers. Tom grinned, slipping off his shoes before sliding up next to Mike.

They took a moment to get comfortable, then fell still, soaking in each other's company.

"You sure you don't mind?" Tom asked quietly.

"Don't mind what? Not having sex?"

"Yeah.."

"You're an idiot, Tommy. We don't need to start having sex right away, just 'cause you're moving in with me. It'll happen soon enough. Until then, I'll just have to settle for heated make-out sessions and over-the-clothes groping." Mike grinned, holding Tom close.

"Ha.. Something tells me that you won't mind all that much."

-----

_Um, yeah. I don't know how I came up with this pairing. Oh well. I still like it._


End file.
